megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ose
Ose (オセ, Ose) is a recurring demon in the series. History The 57th spirit of the Goetia and a great President of Hell. He first appears as a leopard, but after some time will take the form of a man. He gives skill in all liberal sciences and true answers concerning divine and secret things. He can change any men into any shape the exorcist may desire, and the one that is changed will not know it. He can also put them in a state of insanity on which the victim will believe that their identity has changed. The delusion, however will only last for an hour. Ose governs over 30 legions of spirits. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Datenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race *Majin Tensei: Datenshi Clan *Majin Tensei II: Datenshi Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Datenshi Clan *Persona 3: Fool Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Fool Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Fool Arcana *Persona 4: Fool Arcana *DemiKids: Light Version'' as Ozemos *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Ozemos *''Devil Children: Light & Dark: Minor Recurring Antagonist *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class *Tokyo Revelation: Main Antagonist Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Ose appears in the Assembly of Nihilo as a boss and drops the Anathema Magatama after the Demi-fiend defeats him. An all white version of Ose appears next to Baal Avatar. This Ose is Ose Hallel, who aids Baal Avatar along with Flauros Hallel. ''Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE'' Ose is so far the highest leveled demon of the Fallen race being at level 73. He can't be recruited and can only be obtained by fusion, but there is no special requirement to fuse him. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Ose appears as a common enemy in Sector Fornax's basements. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ose is summoned by the Terminal Guardian at the third terminal to defeat the prentice Samurai. His defeat leads the terminal to return to normal. ''Giten Megami Tensei'' Ose is fought in the underworld and drops the Sword of Kusanagi after his defeat. ''Persona 3'' ''DemiKids: Light Version'' Ozemos appears as a boss guarding one of the doors in the final dungeon, Dark Castle Tyrnanog. Stating that Jin's quest to defeat the Imperium will end here. After his defeat he is impressed by Jin and states that Imperius waits ahead. ''Tokyo Revelation'' Ose appears after the summoning ritual involving Saki is completed, his body towers over many buildings and he does not speak. He proceeds to fight Masakado and Cerberus, but is being easily beaten by them. In order to counter this Gagyson offers his life to his master, which gives Ose wings, tusks, and birdlike feet. Despite this, he was still losing until Masakado let his guard down, after catching Masakado in his hand Ose's lost arm regenerates thanks to his unlimited supply of magnetite coming from Saki. Once he loses his unlimited supply of magnetite Masakados finishes him off in one blow. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''As a Boss'' ''As an ally'' : Bind |Normalattack= Physical, two hits, one enemy |Skill1=Blight |Effect1= Weak Physical damage to all enemies, chance of inflicting Poison |Cost1= 14 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Dekunda |Effect2= Removes all debuffs from all allies |Cost2= 10 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Javelin Rain |Effect3=Medium Physical damage to all enemies |Cost3= 21 MP |Level3=40 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia *Ose was one of the very first demons to be confirmed for Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey since he was in a scan related to fusions. *Ose in Tokyo Revelation is called Satan in the English dub, but is called President Ose in the original Japanese version. Category:Fallen Race Category:Fool Arcana Category:Hallel Race Category:Goetia Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Puzzle de Call! Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:DemiKids Bosses Category:Boss Type Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV